Une vie après Poudlard
by Alex-13
Summary: Voldemort est encore en vie. On confi une mission à Harry pour un an, à son retour il à bien changé. chapitre 6, Harry va-t-il s'en sortir ? HP GW
1. Une mission

Une vie après Poudlard  
  
Auteur : Alex-13 (ou pépé-13 pour les intimes)  
  
Disclaimers : rien n'est à moi tout est à J.K. Rowlings  
  
Note : je dédicace ce chapitre à ma petite cousine qui habite au Chili. Et je dis un grand merci à Carabas pour la correction.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Une mission  
  
-Harry, j'ai une mission à te confier  
  
-Bien sûr, tout ce que vous voulez.  
  
-Etant donné que tu as réussi tous tes diplômes avec brio, que ta formation d'Auror peut attendre et enfin que tu fais partie de l'Ordre, j'ai décidé de te confier la mission la plus difficile qu'un membre de l'Ordre ait eu à réaliser.  
  
-J'en suis très honoré, de quoi s'agit-il ?  
  
-J'aimerais que tu ailles dans les pays les plus importants, recruter des sorciers puissants.  
  
-Bien sûr, quand est ce que je commence ?  
  
-Demain.  
  
-Mais, l'année n'est même pas terminée.  
  
-Ce n'est pas un problème, je m'arrangerais. Je veux que personne ne sache de quoi il s'agit. Même tes amis.  
  
-D'accord mais ils se rendront vite compte que je manque à l'appel.  
  
-Surtout miss Weasley, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
-Entre autres.  
  
-Vous partirez demain par le Poudlard Express. Vous utiliserez le plus possible les transports moldus. Vous aurez une dérogation de Gringotts pour transformer l'argent sorcier en argent moldus, ainsi qu'une autre pour l'utilisation des portoloins.  
  
-D'accord, je pars à quelle heure demain ?  
  
-6 heures. Faites attention aux gobelins, beaucoup d'entre eux sont corrompus, ne retirez jamais de grosses sommes d'argent  
  
-Okay, je suppose aussi que je ne dois pas parler de cette mission à mes amis avant que vous ne l'ayez fait vous-même, récapitula-t-il et que je ne devrais en aucun cas utiliser Hedwige, et emporter le strict minimum, c'est à dire trois robes grand maximum, des habits moldus. Je devrais aussi porter les lentilles de contact qui sont dans votre poche de droite ainsi que regarder toutes les issues possibles quand je rentrerais dans un bâtiment ?  
  
Il y eu un sifflement de la part d'un tableau.  
  
-Eh bien Albus ! Il est doué, tu as trouvez la perle rare.  
  
-Je crois que notre entrevue se termine.  
  
-Au revoir professeur.  
  
-Au revoir Harry.  
  
Sur ce, Harry sortit du bureau. Il prit la direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor sans même passer par la Grande salle ou le repas était servi. Une fois arrivé à destination, il jeta son sac à travers la salle commune vide à cette heure ci et s'affala dans un fauteuil. 'Génial, se dit-il, je pars demain à l'aube et je suis obligé de ne faire comme si de rien était, vraiment Dumbledore a des idées des fois.' Il entendit des bruits en directions du panneau de la grosse dames, et vit une pauvre deuxième année en pleurs. Elle ne le vit pas et s'assit sur un fauteuil entourant ses jambes de ses bras. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes il se rapprocha de la fille et prit la parole.  
  
-Et petite ça va ?  
  
Quand elle le vit, elle eut un air horrifié.  
  
-T'inquiète, je ne mords pas, alors qu'y a t'il pour que tu pleures comme ça ?  
  
-c'est.. C'est à cause d'un grand. Un serpentard, ajouta-t-elle la voit pleine de sanglot.  
  
-Il est blond ?  
  
Elle aquiessa silencieusement  
  
-Ah je vois ! Est qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
  
-Il.. Il m'a dit que, parce que j'étais une moldue je.. Je ne devrais pas être là, et il a raison. Je.. Je n'ai jamais de bonnes notes et puis, y a pas beaucoup de personne qui me parle parce qu'ils ont peur d'être ami avec une moldue parce que je suis d'origine moldue.  
  
Harry eu un pâle sourire. Au moins la consoler, ça l'occupé et il ne pensait pas à ses sombres pensées. Et puis il avait le temps. Entre Ginny qui avait un cours d'Astronomie et Ron et Hermione qui devraient être en train de s'embrasser au clair de lune et qui ne reviendraient que vers 1 heure du matin.  
  
-Tu sais, il ne faut pas faire attention à ce que les gens disent. C'est souvent faux. Et puis, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas mauvaise en magie.  
  
A ce moment là une chouette blanche fit irruption dans la pièce et alla se poster sur les genoux d'Harry qui s'était assis aux côtés de la jeune fille.  
  
-C'est la tienne ? Il aquiessa. Elle est vraiment belle, rajouta la fillette.  
  
Harry quant à lui avait pris le mot qu'elle lui apportait.  
  
Harry,  
  
J'avais oublié de te donner ce qui se trouvait dans la poche de droite de ma robe.  
  
Bonne chance,  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
-Ouah, c'est un mot d'Albus Dumbledore ?  
  
-Ouais ! Tu veux le lire ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il était en train d'ouvrir le paquet contenant les lentilles.  
  
-Pourquoi il te souhaite bonne chance, Harry ? Elle parut hésitante en disant son nom.  
  
-Parce que demain je vais devoir partir.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Les examens ont fini la semaine dernière, et il reste un bon mois avant la fin.  
  
-Je sais mais, tu vois, dans ce monde, il y a des choses de grandes personnes qui concerne un adolescent, et cet adolescent c'est moi. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et vit quelque chose qui l'apostropha. Une cicatrice. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.   
  
-Tu, tu es Harry Potter ?  
  
-On me le dit souvent, répondit-il avec un sourire, enchaussant ses lentilles. Ouais, Harry Potter, 7ème année, Gryffondor. Et toi ?  
  
-Kate Sanders, 2ème année, Gryffondor, dit celle ci tout étonnée de parler à Harry Potter.  
  
Au fur et à mesure de leur conversation la salle se remplissait. Un grand garçon blond s'avança vers eux regardant bizarrement Kate.  
  
-Parfait, dit Harry ayant chaussé ses lentilles permettant de voir les auras des personnes environnantes mais aussi si le propriétaire le souhaitait d'avoir les mêmes facultés que l'?il magique de Maugrey Fol ?il.  
  
-Harry tu n'aurais pas vu Ron ?  
  
-Non, il doit sûrement être dans un endroit très confortable avec sa chère et tendre. Alors si tu ne veux pas, être décapité par Hermione en furie, ne pousse surtout pas la chambre du préfet en chef et s'il te plait, ne regarde pas ma très charmante amie avec qui je fais la causette en attendant une jeune fille dont tu connais le nom.  
  
Il avait dit ça avec un naturel froid, qu'il n'employait pas avec elle et qui l'étonna.  
  
-Qui est-ce la jeune fille dont il connaît le nom ? Demanda t elle en montrant le jeune homme qui venait de partir.  
  
-Tu verras bien assez tôt.  
  
Il parlèrent un certain temps. Tout le monde autour d'eux partez ce coucher, mais eux il restait là. Elle aimait bien parler avec Harry. Il n'était pas du tout comme elle l'avait imaginé et le trouvait excessivement gentil. Et puis il était assez mignon. Il avait des cheveux en pic, dont une seule mèche couvrait son front ainsi que ça cicatrice. C'est yeux étaient d'un vert éclatant. Il n'était pas très grand, et puis son regard passez d'un éclat rieur, à un éclat terne.  
  
Vers minuit, alors que les 6ème année ayant garder cette matière revenait d'Astronomie, une jeune fille rousse arriva et scruta la salle, dorénavant vide. Ce qu'elle vit avant tout fut le sac de Harry en vrac puis elle entendit des voix. Elle vit de qui il s'agissait et sourit avant de dire haut et fort.  
  
-Alors Potter au grand c?ur tu drague ?  
  
Celui, en entendant la voix releva vivement la tête avant de dire sans même se retourner.  
  
-Alors Waesley encore en retard. A croire que vous voulez vous détacher du lot. Vous êtes vraiment comme lui. Mais après tout, qui se ressemble s'assemble.  
  
Kate fut étonné par la voix glaciale qu'il avait utilisé. Il se retourna vivement et la jeune fille dit d'une beaucoup plus douce.  
  
-Je te ressemble autant que ça ?  
  
-Sans doute, sinon tu ne serais pas là à me faire attendre.  
  
Il s'approcha et contre l'attente de Kate l'embrassa tendrement. Elle sentit bon de s'éclipser mais la voix de Harry la surpris.  
  
-Ne tentez pas de fuir Miss Sanders ou [pas de virgule] je ne pourrais pas vous répondre.  
  
Comment avait-il fait ? Il n'avait pas détourné le regard de la jeune rousse mais savait qu'elle s'était levée. La jeune fille qui était dans les bras d'Harry eu un éclair de compréhension en le regardant dans les yeux et sourit.  
  
Harry se retourna vers elle et lui dit.  
  
-Je te présente Ginny Waesley, la fille dont il connaît le nom. Ginny, voici Kate Sanders en deuxième année qui a eu l'amabilité de me tenir compagnie pendant que je t'attendais.  
  
-Salut, dit timidement Kate avant de monter pour de bon.  
  
-Alors tu l'as terrorisé ?  
  
-Non c'est plutôt Malefoy qui l'a terrorisé.  
  
-Bon je vais me coucher  
  
-D'ac  
  
Mais avant qu'elle s'en aille pour de bon il se dirigea vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément et dit.  
  
-Je t'aime Gin.  
  
------------------############-------------  
  
Salut, alors ça vous a plu. Une chtit review pour me le dire.  
  
Salut  
  
Tcho-tcho  
  
@+  
  
by by  
  
Alex-13 


	2. Mais où estil ?

Une vie après Poudlard

**Auteur** : Alex-13

**Disclaimer** : je n'habite pas à Edimbourg et je ne parle pas Anglais

Note : un grand merci à Carabas pour la correction. Un grand merci à mon frère qui me laisse gentiment prendre le PC, quand l'inspiration me viens.

**Chapitre 2** : Mais où est-il ? 

DRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNG

Le bruit déchirant du réveil réveilla le dortoir des garçons de 7ème année de Gryffondor en ce samedi. Il était 9 heure et Ron daigna ouvrir un œil. Il réussit même à se diriger vers la table de chevet de Harry où reposait le réveil.

-Allez Harry, faut se lever. En disant cela il tira le rideau et découvrit le lit vide.

-Où est Harry ?

Seamus qui venait de se lever regarder lui aussi le lit vide.

-Ma foi, peut-être s'est-il endormie en attendant Ginny, proposa Neville au côté de Ron.

-Ouais sans doute, mais je ne crois pas l'avoir vu dans la salle commune quand je suis remonté, dit Ron

-C'était qu'elle heure ?

-2 heure du matin.

-On ne voit pas tout ce que l'on veut à deux heures du mat, conclut Dean qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain, ayant déjà pris la douche.

-Tiens t'es déjà lever ? Tu l'aurais pas vu partir.

-Non, les rideaux était tirés quand je me suis levé.

-Qui c'est, peut-être qu'Hermione a légué sa chambre de Préfète en chef pour les 2 tourtereaux, un sourire narquois naissant sur le visage de Seamus.

-Si c'est ça, je vais le tuer.

-Oh ! Là là, tu ne trouves pas que tu pourrais laisser ta sœur deux minutes ? demanda Dean.

-Ca reste à voir. Qui vas à la douche en premier ?

-----------------

En même temps dans le dortoir des filles de  2ème de Gryffondor, Kate Sanders avait beaucoup de mal à se réveiller.

-Allez Kate, réveille toi. Tu vas louper le petit déjeuner.

-Encore 2 minute.

-Tutututut, pas de ça. Et puis peut-être que tu verras ton charmant compagnon de 7ème année avec qui tu parlais hier.

-Tu me le présentes, demanda une autre résidente du dortoir.

-Tu n'as aucune chance. Il est prit, et puis ce n'est pas sûr qu'il soit au repas. Il m'a dit hier qu'il partait. Mais vous ne devinerez jamais qui c'est.

-Non, vas-y dit.

-Harry Potter.

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans le dortoir.

-Tu, tu as parlé avec Harry Potter, et c'est tout ce que ça te fait.

-Il parle souvent de quand il L'a tué.

-STOP, on n'a pas du tout parlé de ça. Il m'a d'abord réconfortée parce que j'étais en pleurs puis on a parlé de tout et de rien. C'est tout. Excusez moi, mais j'ai une douche à prendre.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain et prit bien soin de claquer la porte. C'était toujours comme ça avec ces filles. Elles posaient toujours des questions auxquelles on n'avait pas envie de répondre.

-----------------

Dans la grande salle quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut une Ginny légèrement inquiète qui commença son petit déjeuner. Harry n'était pas présent et Ron lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle repensa à la veille. Il était bizarre quand elle était montée se coucher. Peut être lui cachait-il des choses ?

-Miss Weasley.

Celle ci se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec le directeur.

-Monsieur ?

-Pourriez-vous venir dans mon bureau avec Miss Granger ainsi que votre frère, à la fin du repas bien sûr ?

-D'accord

-Le mot de passe est : « dans l'ordre régne la confusion ».

Sur ce, il partit.

-----------------

Harry était assis dans un wagon du Poudlard Express la tête collait contre la vitre, somnolant. Devant lui se trouvait une jeune femme accompagnée d'un garçon de 5 ans très remuant. Harry avait eu la surprise de constater que le Poudlard Express était occupé tout les jours, ralliant Pré-au-lard à Londres, gare de King cross. La jeune femme faisait tout pour éviter son fils de le réveiller, mais il n'avait pas envie de dormir. Il ne la reverrait plus pour un bon bout de temps sans doute et ça le blessait. Il ouvrit les yeux et entendit la femme lui dire.

-Je suis désolé jeune homme. Mon fils ne peux pas tenir en place

-Oh ce n'est pas grave. Je ne dormais pas vraiment.

-Vous faites souvent le voyage par ce train ? je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant.

-Non, c'est la première fois depuis ma sortie de Poudlard. Je prends plus souvent la poudre de cheminette ou alors je transplanne. 

-Ah ! Moi je suis plutôt une habituée du Poudlard Express. Depuis la naissance de Bryan je n'utilise presque plus les autres procédés. Je préfère ne pas utiliser la poudre de cheminette étant donné qu'il risque de se tromper dans l'adresse, et je n'aime pas trop le Magicobus.

Harry rit doucement avant de demander.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Oh ! Parce que je vais au chemin de Traverse avec cette petite puce, dit-elle en montrant son fils.

-Maman ne m'appelle pas petite puce, répondit celui ci.

-Je t'appelle comme j'ai envie. Et vous. Qu'est ce qui vous emmène ici ?

-Je vais…. Rendre visite à mon parrain.

-Ah ! je vois.

A ce moment précis une dame arriva dans le compartiment poussant un chariot de boissons.

-Voulez-vous quelque chose ?

-Je voudrais bien une bierraubeure s'il vous plait, répondit Harry

Elle lui donna la boisson, il paya et demanda.

-A qu'elle heure arrive-t-on ?

-Nous arrivons à midi.

Après un rapide regard vers sa montre il vit que c'était 10 h 30. Il plongea ça main dans sa poche et en ressorti la liste des pays qu'il devait visiter. Il décida de se rendre d'abord en France. Dumbledore lui avait donné quelque chose à donner à Mme Maxime et il n'avait pas envie que cela s'éternise.

-Euh…. Excusez-moi, mais avez-vous une carte du monde ?

-Non, pourquoi faire ?

-Oh ! pour rien. 

-Dites-moi jeune homme, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés.

-Effectivement.

-Mon nom est Rosa Right et vous ?

-James Black, dit il avec un instant d'hésitation.

-Black ? Vous n'étiez pas de la famille de Sirius Black.

-Effectivement, c'était mon cousin. Je l'adorais.

-Avant qu'il devienne ce qu'il était, conclu Rosa.

-Sirius était innocent. Seulement personne ne veut connaître la vérité et c'est pour ça que personne ne la connaît. Le filleul de Sirius qui était un très bon ami m'a dit un jour ce qui c'est vraiment passé, dit-il un peu froidement.

-Qui était son filleul ?

-Harry Potter

-Le Survivant ?

-Lui même. Il l'a vu mourir devant ses yeux et il était en train de se battre avec des mangemorts.

-Ah. Je ne savais pas. 

Harry eu un sourire narquois.

-Personne ne le sait. Fudge a étouffé l'affaire. Tout comme le fait que vous-savez-qui est revenu.

-Excusez moi, mais quel âge avez vous ?

-18 ans, un an de plus que l'homme à la cicatrice comme il aime s'appelait.

-Il est gentil.

-Généreux, je suis sûr qu'il préfèrerais.

Il y eu un courant d'air et la mèche qui lui barrait le front bougea un très court instant. Mais pas assez court pour que les passagers du wagon ne s'en rende compte.

-Et la cicatrice semblable à celle du survivant. Comment vous vous l'êtes fait ?

-D'une manière encore inconnue pour les chercheur. Connue de moi-même et de ma défunte mère.

-Si je me souviens bien. Lors de ma dernière année à Poudlard Harry Potter rentrait en 1ère année.

-A quelle maison étiez-vous ?

-Gryffondor.

Harry interrogea ses lentilles au sujet de la personne devant lui. Son aura ne reflétait pas la moindre parcelle de magie noire et une grande puissance.

-Okay. Je vais vous parler franchement, mais avant tout 'silencio'.

Le sort de silence agit vite. Il décapsula sa bouteille, bu une gorgé et prit la parole.

-Je suis Harry Potter. Je n'ai pas fini ma dernière année à Poudlard. Je sais transplanner sans avoir le permis, je suis en mission pour Dumbledore. Je sais aussi que, vous voulez faire partie de la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et pour cela il va falloir rencontrer Albus Dumbledore et affronter son regard bleu perçant dans son bureau. 

Il fit apparaître du parchemin, une plume, de l'encre et rédigea un petit mot. 

-Et vous devrez lui donner ça.

Il avait dit tout ça très vite et sans s'arrêter. Il le regarda de ses magnifiques yeux verts et dit :

-C'est ici que nos chemin se séparent.

-Est ce que je vous reverrez.

-Oui, si vous allez en France, sinon dans un an environ. 'Finite incantatem'.

Sur ce il empoigna son sac et descendit du train qui venait juste de freiner, une bouteille de bierraubeure presque vide à la main.

-----------------

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore régnait une atmosphère pesante. Ginny était assise en train de caresser Fumseck tandis que Ron et Hermione parlaient avec les portraits essayant de soutirer quelques informations au sujet de Harry, en vain. Enfin le directeur rentra dans son bureau. Tout le monde se tut aussitôt, Ron et Hermione s'assirent et écoutèrent leur directeur parler.

-Je suis ici pour vous annoncez que vous ne reverrez pas Harry pour un bon bout de temps.

-Pourquoi monsieur le directeur ? interrogea Ron

-Tout simplement parce que je l'ai envoyer en mission pour l'Ordre.

Les trois élèves devant lui eurent tous un sursaut de stupeur. Pourtant Dumbledore reprenait de sa voix calme.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis sûr que tout se passera à merveille. J'ai confiance en lui, même si la mission que je lui ai confiée est délicate mais pas foncièrement dangereuse.

-Mais sait-on où il va et quand ? la question venait d'Hermione.

-Nous n'en savons rien du tout. Il est totalement autonome. Je lui ai juste donné le strict minimum pour sa mission. Mais je sais qu'il se débrouillera. Il est plus avancé que certain des professeur en certaine matière, et puis étant un membre de l'Ordre, j'ai une totale confiance en lui.

-Espérons que vous avez raison, murmura Ginny. Quand va-t-il revenir ?

-Dans environ un an. Plus s'il rencontre des petits problème.

-Les missions de l'Ordre ne dure t'elle pas un mois tout au plus ?

-Oui, mais cette mission est spéciale. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Je crois que cette entrevue est finie. Ah ! j'oubliais, n'essayez surtout pas de le contacter, sous n'importe quelle forme.

---------------------------------------#####----------------------------------------

Salut, 

J'espère que ça vous a plu

Si oui une petite review, ca fait toujours plaisir

Mais avant tout, réponse aux reviews :

Le Djinn : Merci merci. J'ai fait la fête toute la nuit. Le lendemain j'avai une gueule de bois……… Non je dis n'importe quoi. En tout cas encore merci en espérant que la suite t'as plu

Lola3 : Et bein que d'entousiasme. Merci de trouver ceci magnifique. Vraiment ca me flatte snif snif j 'en pleure de reconnaissance.

Bon on arrète là

Mais avant otu très important.

**LE DELAI ENTRE 2 CHAPITRE EST INDEFINI ? DONC NE VOUS PLAIGNIEZ PAS**


	3. De retour au bercail

Une vie après Poudlard 

**Auteur** : Alex-13

**Disclaimers** : rien n'est à moi (jusque là, ça va changer au prochain chapitre) tout est à JK Rowlings.

_Note : Grand grand grand grand merci à Carabas pour la correction. _****

****

**Chapitre 3** : _De retour au bercail_

Cela faisait maintenant un an.

Un an qu'il avait passé cette porte. 

Celle de la grande salle. Il ne l'avait toujours pas franchi. Il se regarda. Sa robe blanche était déchirée à divers endroits. Son visage était rempli d'égratignures et de coupures. Du sang coulait sur son visage bronzé, souvenir de ses récents voyages en Grèce et en Afrique. 

Il y avait du bruit à l'intérieur de la grande salle. Il posa ses mains sur le bois massif de la porte, et la poussa violemment. Les flammes des centaines de bougies suspendues vacillèrent. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il ne regarda même pas les centaines de visages tournés vers lui. Il avancait vers Dumbledore. Des murmures parcoururent la grande salle « _Qui était cet homme_ ». Il s'arrêta une fois arrivé devant la table des professeurs. Ils le regardèrent tous, ils sourirent. Tous, sans aucune exception. Finalement, l'homme inconnu tandis la main vers le professeur Dumbledore, celui ci la serra et lui sourit.

-As-tu faim ?

-Oui, je suis affamé.

-Prend place, dit-il tout en faisant apparaître une chaise à côté de lui.

Il chercha Ginny Weasley du regard mais ne la trouva pas.

-Miss Weasley est à l'infirmerie. Cognard trop agressif, dit son ancien directeur.

-Ah, je vois.

-Eh bien, Chers élève, j'ai l'honneur de souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous à M**r** Harry Potter.

Tout le monde se tut alors que Harry se servait du Poulet et du riz, puis tout le monde reprit leur conversation en même temps. A sa gauche, Dumbledore se rassit tandis qu'à ça droite une femme se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Ca fait un an jour pour jour.

Harry se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec …

-Rosa, que faites-vous ici ?

-J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez dit de faire et me voilà. Le professeur Dumbledore avait besoin d'un professeur de duel, alors quand il m'a vu et que je lui ai dit la raison de ma venue, il m'a demandé si je voulais de ce poste. J'ai bien évidemment accepté.

-Harry ? Alors, comment s'est passée ta mission ? Questionna Dumbledore.

-Bien dans l'ensemble. Hormis le fait que mon compte en banque est plus qu'à sec et le fait que c'est un mangemort qui surveille la zone de Pré-au-lard au niveau transplanage.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je l'ai appris à mes dépens, répondit Harry en montrant son visage, et sa robe déchirée. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu me changer, je n'ai plus une seule affaire neuve.

-Est-ce que la mission a bien marché ? Demanda Dumbledore en regardant Harry se resservir du riz, du poulet et d'autres choses diverses.

-A merveille. Je n'ai emmené personne. Mais je reviendrai demain avec les Français que j'ai recruté. Ils sont 5, c'est à peu près le nombre de personne pour chaque pays, dit Harry en mangeant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir faim.

-Je suis affamé. Ca fait 2 jours que je n'ai rien avalé de décent, et c'est toujours éprouvant de lancer un Patronus. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas que les détraqueurs s'étaient ralliés à Voldemort.

-Effectivement.Officiellement depuis cette année, mais d'après certains agents de l'ordre cela ferait déjà un certain temps**.** Mais j'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître, continua Dumbledore pour changer de sujet.

-Disons que j'ai légèrement bronzé en Afrique et en Grèce et puis, un an c'est long.

-Comment est-tu rentré dans Poudlard ? Je l'aurais senti si tu étais passé par le Portail.

-Voyons monsieur, un Potter ne rentre jamais dans Poudlard pas la grande porte. Il préfère emprunter le passage du saule cogneur. J'ai transplanné dans la cabane hurlante mais avant que je puisse sortir, une dizaine de mangemort et deux détraqueurs m'ont attaqué. Je les ai stupéfixés et envoyés au ministère de la magie.

Autour d'eux tout le monde était parti à part certains professeurs qui écoutaient les deux sorciers.

-Je pense Harry, que quelqu'un t'attend avec impatience, dit Dumbledore en se levant.

-Moi aussi, répondit Harry qui venait de finir sa part de tarte au fraise.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Le sang s'était arrêté de couler le long de sa tempe mais il avait un horrible mal de crâne. _'Espérons qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas trop' _et il frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, répondit la voix de Mme Pomfresh

Il ouvrit la porte et rencontra l'infirmière près d'un lit occupé en train de marmonner d'une manière incohérente.

-Euh… excusez moi. Je voudrais voir Ginny Weasley.

Au son de sa voix, Mme Pomfresh ainsi que la résidente du lit sursautèrent. Mme Pomfresh se retourna et le regarda et dit.

-Vous êtes vraiment impossible. Toujours blessé… Mr Potter.

Dès qu'elle entendit son nom Ginny se précipita et se jeta dans les bras de Harry. Une fois dans ses bras elle l'embrassa tendrement. Mme Pomfresh quitta la salle discrètement, laissant les deux amoureux seuls à leur retrouvaille. 

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure à s'embrasser. Ginny décolla ses lèvres des siennes et lui demanda.

-Ca c'est passé comment ?

-Bien, très bien. Mais tu m'as affreusement manqué, Mme la préfète en chef, répondit il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Comment tu sais que j'ai été nommé préfète en chef ?

-Disons juste qu'au bout d'un moment à vérifier s'il n'y a pas de mangemort au coin de la rue on devient paranoïaque et on regarde tout ce qui a changé dans toutes les pièces où l'on va.

Cette remarque l'a fit rire. Il reprit.

-Tu as reçu un cognard ce matin ?

-Effectivement. C'est Dumbledore qui te l'a dit ?

-Ouais. Tu joues attrapeuse ?

-Ouais c'est ça. On a gagné la coupe aujourd'hui.

-Félicitation madame l'artiste.

-Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir.

-Et Ron et Hermione.

-Il vont bien. Ils t'attendent avec impatience. Comme toute la famille.

-Au niveau étude ? demanda-t-il certain qu'Hermione devait avoir choisi une branche difficile à souhait.

-Disons qu'Hermione veut entrer dans les relations Moldus-Sorcier. Mais le plus étonnant est Ron.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est apprenti d'Ollivander

-Ah bon ?

-Oui ça a étonné tout le monde. Maman était très fière.

A ce moment Mme Pomfresh fit une nouvelle irruption dans la pièce.

-Mr Potter, il faut soigner tout ça dit elle en montrant les nombreuses coupures plus ou moins récentes qui lui constellaient le visage.

Elle soigna rapidement le tout et lui dit qu'il était tant de laisser Miss Weasley se reposer, Harry ne dit rien et se dirigea vers la sortit, non sans avoir embrassé Ginny, et ferma la porte.

@@@@@@@@@@@@_______@@@@@@@@@@@@ ^^^^^___^^^^^^

------------------------------###############-------------------------------

Salut les ptits loups

Ca av 

Ca boum boum (je sais, je délire)

Disoli pour le retard… Ma correctrice fait ce qu'elle peut

Vu que j'ai rien d'autre à dire 

Réponse au review : (arme imparable quand on sait plus quoi dire)

LeDjinn : merci pour ta review bien sympatique elle aussi. Comme tu pourras le voir, j'ai reçu beaucoup plus de review pour ce chapitre…

Khisanth : Merci d'adorer ma fics, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue.

Anoxia Gryffondor : J'ai répondu as ta question dans mon mail, j'espère que ça ta suffit. T'inquiète, je lacherai pas

Tiguidou : Merci pour ta review, GW veut dire Ginny Weasley…

Lola3 : Merci, merci… Au fait, qui à dit que je n'étais pas sadique ? Pasque c'est pas le cas.

Ensuite un grand merci à prout, 4rine et à pimousse fraise pour leur review.

Le prochain chapitre s'intituleras (normalement) ''Voyage,voyage''

Tcho-tcho à tout le monde

N'oublié pas de me laisser une chtit review…

Alex-13


	4. Voyage, voyage

Une vie après Poudlard

**Auteur :** toujours le même

**Note :** merci à Carabas

**Disclaimers :** ça change pas beaucoup

**Chapitre 4 :** _Voyage, voyage_

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

-Et c'est qui lui ?

-Qui ça ? demanda Harry

La jeune femme qui lui avait posé la question lui montrait une Photo de Sirius en train de faire des grimaces à un bébé qui riait.

-Ah lui, continua Harry, c'était mon parrain.

-C'était ?

-Il est mort quand j'avais 15 ans, termina Harry, triste.

-Oh désolé Harry

Il était dans le Poudlard Express avec le groupe de français qu'il avait recruté. Ils avaient à peu près tous une vingtaine d'année. Ils regardaient les photos d'Harry, celle de ses parents ainsi que celles qu'il avait prises à Poudlard. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il regardait et en était toujours à l'époque de ses parents.

-Il est séduisant, dit Fleur Delacour en montrant la photo d'un jeune homme l'air fatigué.

-Remus ?

-Si tu le dis.

-T'inquiète, tu le verras.

-Ah ouais

-Il est professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, même s'il a eu du mal. 

-Pourquoi ? Questionna Fleur

-Parce que c'est un loup-garou. Ah ! Ca, c'est mes photos.

-C'est toi ? Demanda, étonnée Audrey la seconde femme du groupe.

-Ouais, le petit avec les cheveux noirs en bataille, les yeux verts et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-T'as changé, en mieux, dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur

-J'avais onze ans et Audrey, je t'ai déjà dit que je suis pris, répondit Harry en souriant.

Il avait fait sa rencontre alors qu'elle essayait de le draguer. Sans succès. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte que c'était une sorcière fort expérimentée et lui avait proposé de rejoindre le groupe. C'était elle qui lui avait appris légèrement le français. Langue qu'il maîtrisait à peu près bien maintenant.

-Et c'est qui les autres ? Demanda cette fois-ci François, avec son fort accent du sud de la France.

-Mes meilleurs amis, répondit Harry, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.

-Et toutes les têtes rousses sur cette photo, demanda Maël (ne me demandé pas d'où ce nom sort, j'en sais rien.) 

-Les frères et la sœur de Ron, répondit Fleur

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda François.

-Elle connaît surtout le plus grand de ses frères, répondit Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

-Il n'a qu'une sœur, je la plein, répondit Audrey.

- Je ne la plaindrais pas trop à ta place, répondit Harry

-Pourquoi ?

-Je connais quelqu'un qui s'en occupe très bien, déclara Harry avec un sourire étrange

La jeune femme****tourna la page et une photo tomba. Harry sut  tout de suite de quelle photo il s'agissait, il se précipita pour la reprendre.

-Et bien Harry, tu es bien pressé de la prendre, dit François en rigolant.

-Disons que cette photo est personnelle et a été prise contre ma volonté.

-Ce genre de photo est fait pour être vu, déclara une voix neutre à la droite de Harry.

C'était le dernier français qui avait été recruté. Personne ne savait son nom, tout ce qu'on savait c'est que certain, tout comme Harry l'appelait Blondin (ce qui ont reconnu d'où ça vient dite le moi zaurez le chapitre qui suis en avant première). C'était, et de loin, le plus puissant et le plus dangereux. Il ne parlait presque jamais. Mais lorsqu'il parlait, tout le monde l'écoutait et respectait son choix. Il avait appris beaucoup de chose à Harry.

-Comme vous voulez, dit Harry en soupirant.

Il leur montra. Tous sourire même Blondin.

-Ouh ! Le ptit Riri et chou comme ça, dit en rigolant François

-Et puis celle qui l'accompagne aussi, parce que ce genre de chose ça se fait à deux, continua Maël

-Pourquoi, vos réactions ne m'étonnent pas ? Et puis, je n'ai rien de chou, je suis juste en robe de bal, dit Harry plus fort pour couvrir les rires.

-Et qui est-ce qui t'accompagne ?

-Ginny

-Mais encore, dit Audrey

-La sœur de Ron.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu dis qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains, dit Audrey

Aussitôt les rires redoublèrent.

-Ton meilleur ami à une seule sœur et tu te débrouilles pour tomber amoureux d'elle. Chapeau, dit Maël hilare.

-Le pire c'est que ce super copain est surprotecteur, et qu'il a failli me tuer quand il est tombé malencontreusement sur cette photo, continua Harry

-Ron surprotecteur. Je ne le savais pas, dit Fleur étonnée

-Et qui est le photographe ? Demanda François

-LA photographe, c'est Hermione. Je crois qu'elle et Ginny avaient parié sur qui photographierai l'une d'entre elle embrassant une personne choisie au préalable, expliqua Harry.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais quand est-ce que l'on arrive ? questionna Fleur.

Harry consulta sa montre et dit.

-C'est midi, on est parti à onze heures, il nous reste 7 h de voyage, répondit il avec un sourire. 

-Ca fait beaucoup ça, dit François.

-Exact 'chichois', approuva Harry (Chichois à Marseille, peut être aussi autre part, est le surnom de François, on peut dire aussi Choa, c'est la même chose. C'est affectif la plupart du temps.)

-Arrête, y a que ma mère qui m'appelle comme ça.

-Tu as tort, ta mère et moi. C'est tout mignon tout plein ce nom.

-Sauf quand on est obligé de le porter !

Harry sourit, il se souvenait très bien de la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré.

FLASH BACK

Il faisait chaud dans les rues de Marseille en ce jour de Juin. Ses vêtements moldus collaient à sa peau. Il cherchait son chemin au milieu de dizaines de petites ruelles. Il voyait de partout des gens boire des boissons fraîches, manger des glaces. 

C'était Fleur qui lui avait donné l'adresse. C'était un de ses amis d'école. Elle l'avait prévenu qu'il était spécial mais très gentil. Il devait le rencontrer dans un bar, mais il ne savait pas où le trouver. Il avait vu un plan, il était censé remonté une rue qui s'appelait la Cannebière, ensuite prendre à droite et il verrait une ruelle invisible pour des moldus. Simple. Mais lorsque l'on ne connaît presque pas un mot de français, c'est de suite plus dur. Fleur n'avait pas voulu l'accompagner car elle était tout de suite remontée en Angleterre pour rencontrer Bill Weasley.

Il passa devant une plage. Il s'arrêta et regarda les gens se faire bronzer, se baigner, rigoler. Il soupira. Elle lui manquait déjà. Tout comme Ron et Hermione. Il sortit la liste des pays à visiter. Pourquoi ne pas aller en Italie après ? Il reprit son chemin.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il se retrouva devant la ruelle que Fleur lui avait indiquée. Elle lui avait dit qu'il serait sans doute dans un bar en train de jouer aux cartes ou de siroter une bièraubeure. Il rentra dans le premier bar qu'il trouva. Il se servit de ses lentilles pour voir où étaient les différentes sorties tout en s'avançant vers le serveur. 

-Que voulez-vous jeune homme ? L'homme avait un accent étrange, différent de celui de Fleur, et il lui fallut quelque temps pour comprendre et répondre.

-Une bièraubeure, s'il vous plait. Savez vous où je pourrais trouver François Foglietta ? Baragouina t il

-Il est derrière vous. François, il y a quelqu'un qui te cherche.

-Comment il est ? demanda une voix dans l'ombre.

-Pâle, il a les yeux verts, taille moyenne, anglais

-Connaît pas, veux pas le voir.

-Et si je vous dis que je viens de la part de Fleur ? Demanda Harry

-Dans ce cas-là, asseyez-vous, qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

FIN DU FLASH BACK

-Harry, ouhou, j'te parle.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Dit celui, sorti de sa rêverie.

-Il va nous demander quoi, Dumbledore ? demanda Audrey

-J'en sais rien, et puis c'est la surprise. Mais je crois avoir une idée, répondit Harry.

-Tu veux faire une partie ? Lui demanda François en sortant des cartes.

-Si tu veux. On joue au Rami ?

-Ouais, répondit le jeune homme.

Ils commencèrent à jouer. Les filles regardaient avec intérêt le jeu en pariant, Maël aidait tantôt l'un tantôt l'autre et Blondin lisait tranquillement un livre avec des inscriptions bizarres. Les heures passèrent agréablement vite et bientôt ils débarqueraient à la gare de Pré-au-lard.

/!\ ^______^/!\

\!/                 \!/

Salut salut 

ca va ?

Moi pas trop (c'est la fin des vacances bouououououououou :'( * snif snif *)

Mais je vous done un piti chapitre (si vous le truvez trop court cé pasque je l'ai coupé en 2et que voilà et zaurez pas la suite avant deux bonnes semaines pasque ma correctrice à un bac blanc)

Voili voilu passon au réponses au review :

Alpo : merci, merci. Je t'envoi ce chapitre par mail comme tu me la demand

LeDjinn : j'ai longtemps hésiter entre raconter l'anné et ne pas la raconté, j'ai fai le 2ème choix. Je sais je fais des chapitres courts mais jarrive pas a faire plus (quoique celui la non coupé fait dans les 11 pages).

Pimousse Fraise : Je suis désolé pour le retard (jé fé ce que jé pu). Ensuite Riri est allé dans pas mal de pays j'ai pas la liste complète, mais il a à peu près fait le tour du monde………

Artémis : désolé d'avoir pas mis cette réponse à l'autre chapitre (jvennais juste de le poster quand je l'ai reçu. Ravi que ma fics te plaise

Voilaaaaaaaaaa c'est fait. Y'aura de l'action dans le prochain chapitre. Il s'appellera (normalement) « un peut tard pour la répartition » .

Tcho tcho

By by

Alex-13


	5. Une répartition tardive

Salut !

Après tant de temps d'attente je reviens pour vous donnez un nouveau chaptre de ma fics.  
Je suis franchement désolés d'avoir mis tant de temps à l'écrire, mais avec le collège et, ma mère qui trouvé mais note trop basse etc etc, j'ai pa eu de temps pour me consacrer à ce chpaitre qui est décidément laborieu à écrire. Bon fini les blabla, l'histoire maintenant :

* * *

**Une vie après Poudlard**

**Auteur **: Alex-13

**Disclaimers** : seul l'intrigue et les perso sont fraçais sont à moi, le reste est à Dame Rowling.

**Note** : Pour ceux que ça intéressent (sans doute vous qui me lisez) le titre du T6 de Hp à été annoncé par JKR. Il s'apellera (normalement si c pas une connerie, mai y a peu de chance que ce sois le cas) _Harry Potter and the Half Blood._

**Chapitre 5** : _Une répartition tardive_

* * *

- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Fleur 

-C'est évident, non ? On frappe à la porte et on attend que Minerva ouvre, répondit Harry

-Minerva ? S'interrogea Maël

-Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard ainsi que directrice de la maison des Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose, répondit Harry. Il s'approcha et frappa trois fois à la porte. Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme à l'allure stricte. Dès qu'elle vit Harry son visage s'adoucit.

-Et bien Potter, avez vous fait bon voyage ?

-Très bon, merci professeur.

-Veuillez attendre le professeur Dumbledore dans son bureau. Il est en entretien avec le ministre, en ce moment, dans mon bureau. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de mot de passe.

Ils entrèrent et gravirent les marches de l'escalier de marbre, ils passèrent devant la grande salle bruyante à cette heure-ci. Il utilisa son œil magique pour voir à l'intérieur de la grande salle afin d'apercevoir Ginny à l'intérieur qui discuté avec ses amis. Son œil se dirigea vers la zone d'ombre ou il pensé voir un fantôme, mais il vit une jeune fille qui marchait évitant sans doute de rentrer en contact avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Harry la reconnu. Il s'arrêta. Les autres se demandèrent ce qui se passait quand Harry parla

-Voyons Miss Sanders, vous avez peur de moi ? Je ne suis pas blond, je ne m'appelle pas Malefoy La jeune fille reconnut la voix et sortit de l'ombre. Harry constata qu'elle avait pas mal changé depuis l'année dernière. Mais après tout lui aussi avait changé.

-Bien sûr que non, Harry. Toujours brun. Toujours les yeux verts, énuméra-t- elle, toujours aussi beau, finit-elle plus bas.

-Ton compliment me va droit au cœur mais je ne peux pas plus faire la causette, plus longtemps, Dumbledore m'attend.

-Oh ! Harry, attends. Tu as oublié ça l'année dernière, lui dit-elle en lui montrant un bout de parchemin froissé. Harry le prit et le lu. Il se tourna vers elle et dit.

-Tu as gardé ce mot pendant un an ?

-Ouais. Tu sais, un mot du professeur Dumbledore pour Harry Potter c'est collector. Harry rigola, lui dit au revoir et reprit son chemin.

-Qui est ce ? demanda Audrey

-Kate Sanders. Elle est à Gryffondor. Je l'ai rencontré la veille de mon départ. C'est là.

Tout les autres le regardèrent, interloqués. La porte était une gargouille. Harry s'approcha et dit :

-Je suis Harry Potter et je suis accompagné par des gens qui doivent voir le professeur Dumbledore. Une voix s'éleva de la gargouille.

-Harry Potter peut passer, mais pas ceux qui l'accompagnent. Harry paru surprit puis, après quelques minutes, il dit :

-Ballongomme du bullard. La gargouille resta de marbre. Les autres se regardèrent, interloqués, tandis que Harry récitait des noms de sucreries moldus et sorcières.

-bièraubeurre, fizwizbiz, hydromel, chewing-gum, esquimaux au citron, double glace chocolat, meringue, il s'arrêta à court d'inspiration et soudain l'illumination lui vint : Coca-cola. Aussitôt la gargouille bougea.

-Euh ! Harry, dit hésitante Fleur, le mot de passe du bureau du plus grand sorcier du monde est 'coca-cola'.

-Il utilise toujours des noms de sucrerie pour les mots de passe de son bureau, répondit Harry en souriant, il a des fois des idées loufoques, il faut le croire. Mais vous verrez c'est un génie. Il entra avec ses compagnons à l'intérieur du bureau. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Il prit place dans un siège alors que tous les autres contemplaient ahuris la salle. Un sifflement gai et joyeux retentit. Tout le monde se demanda d'où ça venait quand soudain un phénix apparut sur les genoux d'Harry.

-Salut Fumseck, dit Harry avant de sifflet de la même manière que le phénix. Tout les autres se regardèrent. Harry Potter savait parler le siffloti, langue des Phénix. Au fur et à mesure de sa conversation, les autres écoutaient leur ami siffler avec majesté donnant une expression d'une magnifique symphonie. Au bout de quelques minutes Harry rigola.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda Blondin. Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que dit ce Phénix. Il parle un vieux dialecte, en devinette en plus.

-Ce que dit cet oiseau ne vous aidera en rien. Et il faut mieux ignorer certaines choses. N'est ce pas Harry ? répondit une voix dans leur dos Tout le monde se retourna pour voir le vieux directeur de Poudlard. Malgré son âge avancé, il dégageait tout de même quelque chose de rassurant. Son regard était rieur et brillant de malice. Harry, lui, quand il vit les mines impressionnées de ses amis sourit et reprit.

-Exactement, c'est ce que je m'apprêtais à dire à mes hôtes ou plutôt les vôtres.

-Mais bien sûr, répondit le vieil homme en s'asseyant à son bureau, mais asseyez-vous Je vous en pris, je ne vais pas vous mordre. Tout le monde s'exécuta en silence.

-Bien, alors voici l'équipe française de l'Ordre du Phénix. J'aimerais que vous vous présentiez, à par vous bien sûr Miss Delacour.

-Je suis François Foglietta, dit celui ci

-Moi c'est Maël Mirive

-Audrey Dumont

-Et vous, conclu Dumbledore en se tournant vers la dernière personne du groupe.

-Je n'ai pas de nom. Appelais moi juste Blondin. Le professeur rigola.

-Blondin, dit il, c'est le même nom qu'un personnage de film Moldu. Ah ! Je ne me souviens plus du nom.

-C'est effectivement le cas. On m'a donné ce nom quand on ma recueillit. J'étais très blond à l'époque, répondit il d'une voix enjouée inhabituelle.

-Bon, maintenant que je connais vos noms, j'ai besoin de vous connaître. Et pour ça que de mieux qu'un chapeau. Tout le monde se regardé interloqué hormis Harry qui sourit.

-Accio choipeaux magique, prononça le directeur. Aussitôt un chapeau, vieux, usé et rapiécé tomba sur le grand bureau directorial.

-Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment on choisissait dans quelle maison de Poudlard vont aller les élèves ? demanda Harry énigmatique Tout le monde fit non de la tête. Mais une entaille s'ouvrit dans le chapeau et chanta.

Je suis peut être laid.

Beau, usé, sale

C'est à vous de jugez

Mais ici, quand je parle

Tout le monde écoute

Poudlard est mon terrain de jeux

Vous serez choisi par Gryffondor

Si vous êtes courageux

Si en vous règne une flamme d'ardeur

A Serpentard

Si vous êtes rusé, malin, astucieux

Mais pour le maître de maison, pas de bâtard

Serdaigle, maison de connaissance

De réflexion, et d'études

Et enfin Pouffsoufles

Si vous êtes sage et instruit

Car de la gentillesse vous en serrez le fruit

Allez, allez

Mettez-moi sur vos têtes

N'ayez pas peur, je ne suis pas une bête

Allez, allez approchez

Vous n'avez qu'à me posez sur votre tête

A la fin de la tirade, tous les Français se regardèrent interloqués. Alors c'était ça le système de répartition d'une des plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie du monde. Un vulgaire chapeau parlant. -Qui veut commencer ? demanda Harry, une lueur de malice dans les yeux, Peut être toi Audrey.

-Oui, dit-elle hésitante. Elle se saisit du chapeau et le mit. Mmmmm, intéressant, dit une voix à son oreille. Intelligente, une logique à toute épreuve, vivacité d'esprit. Toutes les qualités de Serdaigle, mais... il y a autre chose, du courage. Enormément de courage. Prête à tout pour aider n'importe quel ami, jusqu'à la mort. Alors ce sera............ GRYFFONDOR. Sur c'est mot, Harry applaudi bruyamment.

-Ah toi, François dit il en lui présentant le choipeau. Il le prit dans ses mains et le posa sur sa tête. Aussitôt il entendit la voix de son couvre chef lui murmurer à l'oreille : Ooooooh voilà quelqu'un d'ambiguë. Craintif... appréhende les choses avant de les réaliser, intelligent, tu as une logique à toute épreuve, mais tu n'aimes pas étudier. Ce sera donc... Poufsoufle

Et la répartition continua ainsi. Fleur fut envoyée à Gryffondor et Blondin à Serdaigles. Ceci fait, le directeur pris la parole.

-Bien, maintenant que j'en sais un peu plus sur vous, je peux vous expliquer en quoi vous servirez durant cette guerre... J'ai des informations comme quoi Voldemort a en tête de mener des attaques sur d'autre pays que l'Angleterre, c'est pourquoi je veux que vous organisiez dès maintenant la résistance dans votre pays pour pouvoir répondre d'une façon systématique aux attaques de Voldemort et démanteler les réseaux de Mangemorts français. Y a t'il une question ? Personne ne broncha.

-Alors vous pouvez vous en aller, conclu Dumbledore avec un immense sourire. Tout le monde se leva et partit.

================================================================

-Et que fait-on maintenant ? demanda François.

-Si on allait boire un verre aux trois balais, proposa Harry

-Ouais ! Pourquoi pas, dit Audrey, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? reprit- elle

-C'est une bonne idée, déclara Fleur

-Chui d'accord répondit François

-Moi ça m'est égal, dit Maël

-Et t'en pense quoi Blondin ? questionna Harry

-Ce sera avec plaisir Harry

-D'accord, direction Pré-au-Lard

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les six compagnons sont arrivés dans le pub. Harry et Maël allèrent au comptoir pour commander les collations. Ensuite ils se dirigèrent vers la table, près de la fenêtre où leurs amis s'étaient installés, les bras chargés de boissons. Une fois attablés et après avoir bu quelques gorgés de leurs boissons, les discussions commencèrent :

-C'est quand même quelqu'un d'étrange ce Dumbledore, et son regard, on dirait qu'il lit complètement dans vos pensés, attaqua François.

-C'est ce qu'il fait François, répondit Harry.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible, déclarèrent Audrey, Maël et François en même temps

-Légilimencie, répondit simplement Blondin

-C'est quoi ça ? Demandèrent-ils à l'unisson

-C'est l'art de lire dans les pensés. On peut repousser ces attaques mentales en maîtrisant l'occlumencie. Normalement, la plupart des Legilimens ne peuvent lire que des pensées anciennes et revivre des souvenirs vécus par la personne avec qui on établit le contact. Mais certaines personnes, les plus talentueuses peuvent le faire en direct, c'est comme s'il lisait directement en toi. Cette pratique, s'approche de la magie noire, lui répondit Blondin

-Oh, je comprends maintenant, déclara Audrey

-Harry qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Fleur

-Rien, quelque chose a attiré mon attention quelques secondes mais je pense que c'était... A TERRE, hurla Harry

Aussitôt tous les clients du pub se baissèrent. Un sort venu d'on ne sait où fondit droit sur Harry.

-Protego Le sort fut absorbé mais tout de suite après trois sorts vinrent brisés le bouclier. Harry en évita deux mais se prit de plein fouet le troisième, qui était un Expelliarmus. Il fut projeté en arrière par le sort, lâcha sa baguette et traversa la vitre en la brisant. Il se fracassa sur le sol pavé, étouffant un juron. Quand il se releva il eu la surprise de voir une quinzaine de Mangemorts en train de l'encercler. Il avait un mal de dos horrible, il avait sans doute quelque chose de cassé, mais là n'était pas l'important pour le moment. Du coin de l'œil, il vit ses Amis qui aller attaquer, ce qui ne fallait surtout pas faire pour le moment. Pour ne pas se faire comprendre des Mangemort et garder un certain effet de surprise, il leur parla en français :

-Attaqué quand je vous le dis. Ils acquiescèrent tous. Les Mangemorts commencaient à se demander ce qu'il se passait quand Harry cria :

-Maintenant

Aussitôt, des sorts fusèrent de toute part, mettant hors-jeu deux Mangemorts. Harry récupéra une baguette magique au passage, ne maîtrisant pas encore assez la magie sans baguette pour s'en passer. Il attaqua méthodiquement les Mangemorts qu'il avait en face de lui, évitant sort sur sort. Au bout de cinq minutes de bataille acharnée, Harry reçu une flèche en pleine épaule gauche. Il baissa sa garde sous la douleur, ces quelques secondes de répit permettèrent au Mangemort de lui envoyé plusieurs sorts d'entrave. Harry ne put empêché de recevoir un Expelliarmus une nouvelle fois, mais avant qu'un second sort ne puisse le toucher il réussi après plusieurs tentative à briser le sort d'entrave et plongé sur le côté. Il souffrait le martyre et ne pouvait plus se servir de son bras gauche quand deux autres flèches se plantèrent dans son corps, une près du coeur et une autre à côté du foie. Il se sentait partir. Il était étendu sur le sol sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste. Il entendit au loin des bruits de transplanage, sans doute les Aurors, pensa t'il avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Alors sa vous a plu ?  
Ca vallait la peine d'attendre (j'espère franchement que oui)  
Bon passons au réponse aux Review (que j'ai eu en masse et je m'en réjoui) : 

virg05 : Ta review me réjoui, et, effectivement, il y aura plein de chapitres (je ne sais pas encore vriament combien).

Kim Potter : Merci pour l'étimologie, ta maintenant la suite.

Stephanie : je sais chui dans le genre long pour ce qui est de l'écriture désolé vraiment. Tu es franchement Fan de ma fics, je m'en réoui si c'est le cas.

Arnaud : Un talent d'écrivain, tant que ça. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plairat

Pimousse Fraise : Merci, par contre je compren pas la totalité de ta review. Par contre ton pseudo m'éclate.

Les maraudeuses : Merci, par contre si vous pouvez évité de mettre cent fis "la suite", ce serais gentil, une fois ou deux me suffise pour comprendre :p

Alpo : ça risque d'être difficile de t'envoyé toute l'histoire étant donné que j'écris cette fics chapitre par chapitre, désolé.

4rine : Merci, la voici

Je voudrais remercier Harry Gryffondor et Colibri noir pour m'avoir mis dans leur liste de leurs histoires favorite, ça fait chaud au coeur

Voila jcrois que j'ai tout dis (si jamais quelque chose manque dite moi le). Le chapitre suivant est presque fini, juste pour information.

Et n'oublié pas de me laissé une riviou.

Zoubi à vous tous

tcho


	6. Les yeux ouverts, un bout de bois à la m...

**Auteur :** Alex-13

**Disclaimers :** Rien est a moi, tout est a la personne qui va écrire le tome 6 qui s'appellera Hp and The half blood Prince

_Note :_ Merci aà Carabas pour la relecture et correction (vous devriez l'acclamer pasque elle a franchement de boulot clap clap et puis standing ovation et tout et tout)

* * *

**Une vie après Poudlard**  
**Chapitre 6 :** _Les yeux ouverts, un bout de bois à la main, on rentre chez soi_

(Je tiens à vous dire que ce chapitre ne sera pas passionnant mais obligatoire pour l'histoire)

* * *

-Vous pensez qu'il va s'en sortir ?

-Le docteur a dit qu'il était, normalement, hors de tout danger, mais il n'a pas voulu nous dire quel poison les Mangemort ont utilisé.

-Il devrait bientôt se réveiller, non ?... Cela fait bientôt deux jours qu'il est dans le coma.

-On ne peut pas dire François.

Ces voix étaient lointaines pour Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si elles étaient dans sa tête ou si c'était des personnes qui parlaient autour de lui. Il retrouva peu à peu ses esprits et la douleur se faire de plus en plus forte aux niveaux de son foie, de son cœur et de son épaule gauche. Finalement, après un effort presque surhumain, il réussit à relever ses paupières qui devaient bien faire une dizaine de kilos chacune. La lumière ambiante agressa dans un premier temps ses yeux trop longtemps restés dans l'obscurité. Se focalisant sur le reste de la pièce il vit tout d'abord que des formes floues, puis, peu à peu, il réussit à distinguer les visages de ses amis français.

-Il s'est réveillé ! S'exclama quelqu'un qui devait être Maël.

Aussitôt deux autres personnes vinrent à son chevet. Harry reconnut Ron et Hermione. Il sourit, il était si fatigué, et tous ses membres se plaignaient à chaque geste qu'il faisait. Il réussit tant bien que mal à articuler.

-Où... où suis-je ?

-A Sainte-Mangouste Harry, lui répondit Hermione, Je vais appeler une infirmière maintenant que tu es réveillé. Et elle partit par la porte de la chambre individuelle.

-Que... Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda prudemment Harry, en voyant les divers bandages des sorciers français.

-Une attaque de Mangemorts comme tu as dû le remarquer, lui dit Audrey avant de continuer, on peut te dire que tu as été impressionnant, tu as mit hors-jeu dix Mangemorts sur les vingt-cinq. Quand tu t'es évanoui, les Aurors sont arrivés et ont arrêté les Mangemorts restants.

-Et pourquoi me suis-je évanoui ? demanda Harry

-On ne sait pas vraiment, avoua François, les médicomages n'ont rien voulu nous dire. Juste que tu es passé très près de la mort et que tu avais besoin de calme et de repos.

-Combien de jour suis-je resté dans le coma ? continua Harry

-Ca fait deux jours, lui répondit Ron

Les autres occupants de la pièce furent étonnés d'entendre parler Ron. A croire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé en attendant son réveil. Harry lui sourit en voyant son regard méfiant envers le groupe de français. Ron était toujours fidèle à lui-même, et il le restera sans aucun doute pour longtemps. Finalement Harry décida de briser le silence presque pesant qui s'était instauré dans la pièce.

-Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, dit-il à l'adresse des français. Maintenant que je suis réveillé vous n'avez plus de soucis à vous faire et des personnes veilleront sur moi. Je vous enverrai de mes nouvelles, et n'oubliez pas que vous avez une tâche importante à remplir. Au revoir et bonne chance, conclu-t-il sur un ton qui ne permettait aucune contradiction.

Ils le saluèrent tous et s'en allèrent. Dès qu'ils eurent fermé la porte, Ron se jeta dans les bras le serrant si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait étouffé :

-Harry, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, lui déclara Ron, ne me fait plus ça.

-Ron ! Ça fait mal et je vais mourir asphyxié si tu desserre pas ton étreinte, lui répondit Harry.

-Oh ! Excuse-moi, dit Ron confus, ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vu. Tu m'as tant manqué. Toute la famille et impatiente de te revoir depuis que Ginny nous a appris ton retour.

A ce moment là Hermione revint avec une infirmière. Cette dernière était celle qui avait soigné le père de Ron lors de sa cinquième année. Il savait qu'elle faisait partie de l'Ordre.

Elle commença sans attendre son inspection. Au bout de quelques minutes elle donna son verdict :

-Et bien maintenant monsieur Potter vous n'avez aucune séquelle, à part les douleurs que vous ressentez et qui risque d'être tenaces. Je peux vous dire que vous l'avez échappé belle, vous seriez arrivé dix minutes plus tard et vous seriez sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est.

-En quoi consistaient mes blessures ? Ce ne sont pas trois flèches qui m'auraient abattu ? Demanda Harry soucieux

-Oh non ! Peut être celle qui est passé à côté du cœur, mais je ne pense pas que cela vous aurait tué. Non, le risque venait du fait que, ces flèches ont dû être plongées dans un poison très puissant. Ce poison consiste à paralyser tout les membres du corps et a favorisé, pour ainsi dire, la perte de sang. Le poison se serait peu à peu dirigé vers le cœur et l'aurait arrêté, provoquant ainsi un arrêt cardiaque, lui répondit l'infirmière.

-Ah, je vois... Quand pourrais-je sortir ?

-D'ici une bonne semaine voir un peu plus vous serez parfaitement rétabli, Mr Potter. Sur-ce je vous quitte, je reviendrais vous voir ce soir. Vos amis peuvent rester avec vous. Au revoir. L'infirmière sortit de la chambre, les laissant seuls.

Aussitôt, Hermione le serra dans ses bras comme Ron l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant. Ensuite ils parlèrent plusieurs heures de tout ce qui s'était passé durant l'année écoulé et Harry leur raconta sa mission pour l'Ordre plus ou moins en détail.

Finalement Harry leur posa une question :

-Euh... est-ce que j'aurais un endroit où loger lors de ma sortie ou je suis définitivement SDF ?

-Oh ! Pendant ton absence nous avons pris la liberté de te trouver un logement, j'espère qu'il te plaira, lui répondit Ron

-Mais, vous... vous n'avez quand même pas utilisé votre argent pour cela ? s'inquiéta Harry

-Oh non ! c'est l'Ordre qui l'a financé, lui dit simplement Hermione

Harry était assez ému par cette déclaration.

-Tu auras qu'à me retrouver au magasin quand tu sortiras.

-Oui c'est une bonne idée, d'ailleurs, j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle baguette. La mienne m'a été prise lors du combat.

-D'accord on fait comme ça, lui dit Ron. Ce n'est pas tout ça mais je crois qu'il va falloir que l'on se quitte, je ne pense pas qu'Ollivander aura apprécié mon absence.

-Oui je vais t'accompagner. Au revoir Harry.

-Au revoir tous les deux.

Et ils le laissèrent seul.

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Harry reçut la visite d'un bon nombre de personnes. D'abord les Weasley au grand complet, qu'il fut très heureux de revoir. Ensuite, Lupin et Tonks était venu, ainsi que Neville, Seamus, Dean et plusieurs autres amis. Ce fut donc, un Harry encore légèrement faible qui prit la poudre de cheminette, une semaine après sa rentrée à l'hôpital, pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur. Une fois arrivé à la boutique d'Ollivander, il rentra et sonna au comptoir. Aussitôt, le vieil homme aux yeux gris, sortit de l'arrière boutique.

-Mr Potter, quelle joie de vous revoir. Votre ami m'avait prévenu que vous viendriez. A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, on vous a subtilisé votre baguette, dit Ollivander.

-C'est exact, j'aimerais en avoir une autre, car même si je suis assez doué sans, je préfère en avoir une, lui répondit Harry

-Je comprends... Voulez-vous un type de baguette spécial ou une polyvalente ? questionna le vieil homme

-J'aimerais avoir une baguette Mixte, répondit Harry

-Oh ! Je vois, il faut que vous passiez dans la fabrique pour cela alors.

Une baguette Mixte, était une baguette contenant plusieurs éléments magiques, et qui était plus ou moins personnelle. Ainsi seules quelques personnes pouvaient l'utiliser, voir que le propriétaire. Elles étaient la plupart plus puissante parce qu'on l'avait conçu avec un plusieur élément.

Une fois arrivé dans l'atelier, Ollivander l'invita à s'asseoir :

-Qu'elle caractéristique voulez-vous ?

-Je la voudrais portée sur le duel et sur la métamorphose. Mais j'aimerais aussi m'en servir pour la vie de tous les jours, lui répondit Harry

-Bien sûr, bien sûr... Voulez-vous des éléments particuliers ?

-J'aimerais un bois souple ainsi qu'une plume de Phénix, après c'est à vous de voir.

-Mmmh d'accord, installez-vous, je vous pris.

Alors l'élaboration de la baguette magique commença. Entre temps, Ron arriva. Au bout d'une heure de travail de Ollivander, la baguette fut enfin prête.

-Voila Mr Potter, cela vous fera 40 galions.

Harry paya et sortit en compagnie de Ron.

-Alors tu es prêt à voir ton nouveau logement ?

-Oui, où se trouve t'il ?

-Assez loin d'ici, on va voyager par Portoloin.

Ron lui tendit une vieille clé rouillée, et il s'en saisit. Aussitôt il se sentit tiré aux niveaux du nombril. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils arrivèrent devant une demeure immense.

-Te voilà chez toi, lui déclara Ron

-Chez moi ? Mais c'est gigantesque, ça a dû vous coûter une fortune, répondit Harry

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle était en ruine quand on l'a acheté, nous l'avons eu pour presque rien, allez viens que je te fasse visiter...

Ils ouvrirent le lourd portail pour arriver dans un jardin magnifique, il y avait même dans un coin du parc, un petit étang avec un pont en bois. La maison était encerclée d'arbres de toutes sortes. Une fois devant la porte en bois qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de Poudlard, Ron ouvrit avec la vielle clé qui avait servi de Portoloin quelques minutes avant. Une fois à l'intérieur. Harry eu la surprise de voir que sa maison était déjà complètement meublée.

-Il va falloir que je te laisse, Ollivander m'attend à la boutique, je te laisse découvrir le reste de la maison, tu es raccordé au réseau de cheminette, c'est à peu près tout, lui dit Ron

Et il partit. Pendant quelques minutes Harry resta abasourdi devant l'immensité de la maison. Après s'être remis, il commença son exploration.

A la fin de la journée, il avait fait le tour de la maison, il avait compté au total, cinq chambres d'amis, une salle de bain immense dans chacune de celle-ci, une bibliothèque bien remplie, un salon, une cuisine et une salle à manger.

Il s'installa alors dans le canapé du salon, sortit sa baguette, prononça quelque sort pour changer les couleurs de certains objets, les déplacer.

Une fois tout ceci terminé, il se dit qu'il allait être vraiment bien dans cette nouvelle maison.

* * *

Salut les pitits loups !!!!!!

Ca va comment ???

Moi impec !

Un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, c'est super gentil. Je vous répond avec plaisir

Dumati : Ton avis est vraiment humble, c'est très gentil de ta part, tu m'envois aux anges !

Stéphanie : Désolé je fais se que jpeux, j'ai eu une fin d'année assez chaotique... Et l'an prochain sera sans doute pareil... Jferai se que jpeux.

Sarah Black : Tu adores ? je fais tout pour... On reverra un peu Ginny mais elle n'est pas vraiment un des perso principal même si c'est la copine d'Harry... Mais je t'en dis pas plus. Merci encore

Les maraudeuses : Merci pour ce fantastique ;-)

Wewer ou Thomas ou autre chose je sais pas le nom que tu t'es mis dans cette galaxie Fanfictionneuse : Ta pa mis de review mais je sais que ta lu, alors je te demande juste comment ta trouvé ce chapitre.

Voilà, j'espère vous écrire le prochain chapitre au plus vite !!!

A plus et oublié pas de mettre **des reviews** même pour me dire que c'est nul (mais franchement jpréfère quand c'est pour me féliciter lol).

Alex-13


End file.
